Falling For My So Called Enemy Please R&R
by SlySlytherinPrincess86
Summary: Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley have suffered so much loss in the past few months. They now find out something shocking, read on to see what happens. please read and reviewinvolves three different couplings
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

The Past, and the Present

20 year old Hermione Granger was sitting in the family room of the Black House thinking of everything that had happened in the past years since Hogwarts. Right after she and her friends graduated the big war happened. Many people died who were close to her.

Both of her parents were dead, killed by some random Death Eaters nobody was sure who it was. Her boyfriend at the time Ron Weasley was killed along with his parents, and five of his brothers. The only ones left from the family were Ginny, who didn't talk to anyone except her, and Charlie who was actually in Romania at the time. He was training the dragons who were going to fight in the war. Also Neville, Luna, both Patel twins, Lavender, and Dean were killed. Dumbledore, Hagrid, and some of the other teachers were killed.

In the end there were many losses on both light and dark sides. Voldermorte was finally killed but at a great loss, because Harry Potter had died along with him. The war had really messed some people up, and there were still Death Eaters out there who wanted to kill people still even though the war was over.

As she was thinking about the past she heard a commotion coming from the other room, and ran to see what it was. When she got in the kitchen her jaw dropped, there stood Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy. Next to them stood Tonks smiling sheepishly at her.

"Hello Hermione how are you doing?"

"How do you think I am, I mean what the hell are you thinking Tonks bringing two Death Eaters into this house? I mean haven't we all suffered enough by the hands of them?"

"Now Hermione please understand I have talked to everyone else and told them why I needed to do this, Draco and Blaise didn't fight for the dark side in the war, but they also didn't fight for the light side, they fought for themselves, and their safety."

"That is what they want everyone to think I mean how do you know that they wouldn't turn on us?"

"I know that Draco wouldn't do that he is family Hermione he is my cousin, trust me I have known him his entire life. I have also known Blaise for his entire life, and I trust him just as much as I trust Draco."

"Fine I understand that but do you realize how Ginny and Charlie are going to feel about this?"

"Hermione what are you talking about I mean I know their family was killed but that has nothing to do with these two."

"Yes it does Tonks Malfoy and Zabini's dads are the ones who killed the Weasley family, we just found out about it yesterday. Also Zabini's uncle is the one who killed Ron."

"Oh Hermione I am so sorry I had no idea I mean if I knew that I would have asked you guys first, I know it will be hard but can you guys try and accept it there is nowhere else for them to go."

"I will have to talk to Ginny tonight maybe I can convince her it may take awhile but I can at least try."

"Thank you Hermione that is all I ask of you, now if you wouldn't mind do you think you could show them to the room in the back of the house I have to see some of the order and see what to do about the Death Eaters?"

"Okay I will do it, tell everybody I said hello."

With all that out of the way Hermione told the boys to follow her to their room. When she got into the room Blaise started talking to her, he looked kind of nervous talking to her.

"Granger do you know if they have found any survivors, like kids our age or anything?"

"I don't know why do you want to know?"

"Well because when the war first started me and Draco sent our friend Pansy into hiding because we didn't want her to get hurt, and well someone found her because when we went back she wasn't there and someone had really messed up the room she was in."

"I am sorry as far as we know nobody has seen her, but they are still finding people, I mean this whole war happened in less than three days."

"Well if you find anything out do you think you could tell us about it? Also Draco and I are sorry about you're losses and everybody else's I mean please try and trust us we are nothing like our families."

"It may take awhile but if you guys had the guts to come here then obviously you aren't all that bad."

"Thanks by the way I heard you talking down there, I didn't get the full list of people who died, I mean if you don't mind could you tell me the people who died for the light side?"

"Yeah I can tell you; well my parents were killed, along with Dumbledore, Hagrid, and few more teachers. Also Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, both Patel twins, and Dean Thomas were murdered. I think the hardest for everyone to deal with was the deaths of the whole Weasley family except for Ginny and her older brother Charlie, and Harry, he died killing Voldermorte."

"Oh wow I didn't know all those people died I am so sorry to hear about Ron I knew in back in school you guys liked each other."

"Thanks um. Blaise if I can call you that it means a lot coming from you, oh yea and by the way Malfoy you might want to watch out Ginny has been attacking anyone with blonde hair because of you're dad."

"Thanks for the warning Granger, I know my dad wasn't the best person to know, I am just so glad I am away from him."

"Yeah me too I don't want to know what he would do to you if he thought you would be coming here, well if you guys don't mind I have to go talk to Ginny and tell her what is going on."

Hermione walked out of the room leaving the two boys sitting there thinking about the war and thinking how the hell they were going to get used to being around people they usually didn't like. Hermione walked out of the room and down to her and Ginny's room, when she got inside Ginny was sitting there looking at a picture of her family.

"Ginny I have to talk to you about something and please let me finish before you say anything."

"Okay fine I will listen just tell me already."

"Okay well I just saw Tonks downstairs and I guess she talked to the order and they said it was okay for her to bring her cousin and his friend here to live with us I guess they didn't fight in the war at all so they aren't at fault for what happened please try to remember that. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini are here living with us now."

"WHAT is she crazy I mean come on now their fathers are murderers. Are you okay with this?"

"Well I will say that it will take some getting used to, but I know they had nothing to do with what happened to our family. They were actually in hiding themselves, and Draco, and Blaise said they put their friend Pansy into hiding and when they got back the room she was in was messed up and nobody was there; she is still missing."

"So you are trying to say they aren't like their families kind of like how nobody in Sirius's family was like him."

"Yes that is what I am trying to say, so for the sake of Tonks I said we would try and get along with them. I mean he is her only family left I think we owe it to her to try and accept him."

"Why do you always have to be so damn smart all the time Hermione?"

"I don't know I am just am, I was just born with it I guess. Anyways come on Ginny let's go downstairs and get some food I am hungry and I know you are as well."

"I don't know if I want to eat, I kind of just want to sit up here and do nothing."

"No Ginerva Weasley you are coming down to eat this instant."

"Fine miss boss lady."

The two girls walked down into the kitchen only to see Draco, and Blaise sitting there eating some lunch.

Author's Note: This is the first chapter of about 5 or 6 if you like it review if you don't then still review. I just want to know what people are thinking about it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Talking to the boys

When Ginny saw Draco sitting there eating food at the kitchen table she and her family used to sit for dinner she lost it. She practically flew over to Draco and smacked him across the face as hard as she could, screaming at him for killing her family. Blaise just sat there shocked not knowing what to do. After she smacked him she started hitting, punching, and scratching him. At that very moment her brother Charlie walked in and saw what was going on and ran over and pulled her off of Draco holding her back.

"Ginny what the hell are you doing?"

"This is the asshole who killed our family Charlie don't you want to see him dead?"

"No I don't because he didn't kill our family his father did, Ginny I know you miss our family but you cannot go around attacking people who have blonde hair, not all of them are Lucius."

"I am sorry Charlie I don't know what came over me, I mean Hermione told me he was staying here and I was fine with it until I saw him I guess I just thought he was his father at first."

"It is okay Gin Bug, now I think that you owe someone an apology."

"I am sorry Draco I didn't mean to hurt you, its just I thought you were you're father sometimes I tend to think that blonde people are him."

"I know that and I am sorry that my father did that to you're family, he really was a bastard."

"So you aren't mad at me?"

"No I am not because I know you didn't mean to hurt me I know it will take some time to get used to the fact that me and Blaise are staying here now, and I want you to know that we will give you and Hermione all the time you need to get used to it."

"Wow you really are nothing like you're father, well yes it will take some time to get used to, but I know now that you aren't like you're dad I think the time will go by faster."

"Thanks Ginny I really appreciate it especially after how I treated you guys at school and for that I am sorry too."

"Its okay I guess we weren't nice to you either."

The four former Hogwarts students sat there eating lunch after the attack, and nobody was fighting Hermione and Blaise were even laughing together. After lunch Ginny was tired so she went to lay down in her room, and Draco went into the other room to read a book because he was bored. That left Hermione and Blaise to sit there by themselves.

"Hey Hermione what is there to do in this house?"

"Well I don't know if you like to read but they have this huge library, we could go look at it."

"I am up for it I love to read all the time, sometimes in school Pansy used to say that I was the male version of you because I was always reading."

"I am sorry about her Blaise were you and her really close?"

"Yes we were, it was like you, Harry, and Ron except we were in Slytherin and I had known her since I was five years old same as Draco. Anyways I am up for the library you can lead the way."

"Okay come on let's go then it is downstairs."

Hermione and Blaise started walking to the library, when they got there she opened the door and the look on his face was one of amazement, it was huge, bigger than the one at Hogwarts. He started walking around looking at all the titles of the books, looking back at Hermione who was smiling at him.

"This is seriously bigger than the library at Hogwarts, and the one at my house, by the way who's house is this?"

"This house belonged to Sirius Black, he let us use it, but now that he is dead Harry let us use it, and after Harry was killed we just kept using it."

"Hang on you mean Sirius Black as in the killer who broke out of Azkaban?"

"The one and only, you know he wasn't a killer he was blamed for something he didn't do."

"How do you know, they found him with that guy then they guy was gone, and I heard he killed Harry's parents as well."

"No see this is what happened, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew were all best friends from Hogwarts. When James married Lily, who is Harry's mother they had to go into hiding because Voldermorte wanted to kill them. Their secret keeper was suppose to be Sirius Black but at the last minute they switched to Peter because everyone knew Sirius would be everyone guess. Well Peter decided to go to the dark side, and he gave away their hiding spot and they were killed. Sirius knew right away so he chased down Peter and tried to catch him, but it didn't work he was san animagus he turned into a rat, but not before cutting off his own finger to make it look like he was dead. Sirius got blamed for it and sent to prison, when he broke out he came for Harry so he could know the truth. Long story short he told Harry they talked about family and Harry coming to live with him. Then he died Bellatrix Lestrange killed him, it was her cousin too, that was one of the worst things about it. I forgot to tell you something, on top of Harry finding this out, he is also the godson of Sirius."

"Wow that is a lot of information that I actually found interesting. Now I can kind of see why Harry was the way he was, he must have had a hard time with everything right?"

"Yes he did, I mean he found out in his third year and by the time he was in 5th year Sirius was dead, that was his last family besides the losers he lived with before. Let's look at the books all this talk about Harry is making me sad."

"Okay I am sorry I brought it up, but thank you for telling me Hermione."

"Your welcome Blaise and don't worry it did feel kind of good to talk about Harry again I haven't done it in a long time. Come on Zabini let's explore."

Hermione and Blaise walked around the library looking at all the books, when all the sudden she heard Blaise from the other side of the library sound all excited.

"Blaise what is it, what did you find?"

"I found this book on marriages that were suppose to happen, did happen, and marriages that were arranged for kids our age. I guess there is a binding spell on the ones for our ages you cannot get out of them."

"Well tell me what some of the names are maybe I will recognize some of them."

"Like Draco's mother wasn't suppose to marry his dad it was suppose to be her sister Bella. Also wow my mother was originally suppose to marry James Potter, but it says he fell in love with Lily and married her instead, and my dad was suppose to marry Lily, but married my mom.

Oh my god Sirius was supposed to marry Molly Weasley. Okay I am done I don't want to read the rest you don't want to hear it Hermione."

"Yes I do tell me Blaise what else does it say?"

"Well Ginny is suppose to marry Draco and they are binding together and cannot get out of it. It also says in here that when Ginny and Draco find out it means that their two closest friends must marry one another, and if one person has more than one best friend then all the best friends must marry someone in the other parties family."  
"Are you trying to say that I have to marry you Blaise?"

"That is exactly what I am trying to say to you, and it said all best friends meaning that if Pansy is alive she has to marry someone in Ginny's family."

"Okay so that means I have to marry you and Pansy has to marry Charlie, is that what is says?"

"I believe that is correct, come on Hermione we have to go talk to Draco and Ginny and tell them everything we found and we have to talk to Tonks so she can see if this is really true."

Hermione and Blaise walked out of the library with the book, going to find Draco and Ginny and see if they were truly engaged without knowing it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Telling Draco and Ginny the news**

When Blaise and Hermione got upstairs they went their separate ways, Blaise to find Draco and Hermione to find Ginny. When Ginny say Hermione running up to her she looked scared not wanting to know what she was going to here.

"What is wrong Hermione you look terrified, please tell me."

"Well me and Blaise were in the library reading up on this book that he found well in the book, the book we found told about marriages that were supposed to happen, didn't happen, and kids our ages that are going to happen, and the ones our ages are done with a bond that we cannot get out of we have to marry the person. Well it says in the book, that you and Draco are supposed to marry ,and well when you marry it means the couple's best friends must marry as well. So in that case it means me and Blaise will have to marry as well as Pansy if she is alive. Since you don't have any other friends besides me that means one of you're family members has to marry her so Charlie has to marry her."

"Holy Shit that means I have to marry Draco, I mean there is no way I hardly know him, and you hardly know Blaise, and Charlie is so much older than Pansy, is there any way we can fix this?"

"Me and Blaise tried to find a way around it but there isn't as soon as it was signed by our families' years ago it was slated, to happen for good."

"I don't know what I am going to do Hermione I have to tell Charlie how are we going to deal with this Hermione we just lost everyone close to us and now we have to marry two boys we hardly know?"

"I don't know we will have to find out come on we have to go talk to Blaise and Draco by this time Blaise probably already told him."

Hermione and Ginny walked into the kitchen where the two boys were sitting, Blaise was sitting the chair with this head hanging down, and Draco was doing the same his hair hanging down in front of his eyes. As soon as they walked into the room it was like time had re-winded and all the anger that Ginny had for Draco came back into play.

"I know you're father did this to make me pay even more than he already had Malfoy, I know you knew about it I bet you thought it would be funny. Marry the girl whose family was killed by you're father."

"You are crazy Ginny I swear I had no idea about this and plus this book was made years before we were even born, trust me I wouldn't do that to you."

"Well forgive me if I don't seem to believe you at all I don't think you could change so easily I cant believe I was willing to forgive you I knew you were evil, you bastard."

With that said she walked over to Draco and punched him in the face screaming at him calling him every single name she could think of, finally Hermione went over and tried to pull Ginny off of him she got flung backwards flying onto her back. At this point Charlie came in with Tonks and someone wrapped in a back cloak. He saw what was going on and pulled Ginny off of Draco for a second time.

"Ginny stop it right now I know you probably just found out like I did but that is no reason to attack him I know he didn't know because nobody knew. Mom and dad didn't even know because their parents are the ones who signed the paper along with Draco's grandparents, even his parents didn't know. They have been doing it for years, they finally decided to make a bond since none of the marriages they made before panned out like they were supposed to. Trust me Gin Bug I know you are upset by this but it doesn't matter there is nothing you can do about it."

"I do not like this at all I cannot deal with this, oh my god I don't know why this is happening to me I didn't mean to attack him I just saw red when I saw him I thought it was his fault I know it wasn't but I wasn't thinking oh god Charlie what is wrong with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you, you are just upset about our family dying trust me honey I know you didn't mean to attack him come on Ginny you should go lay down for a bit."

Ginny walked out of the room crying leaving Hermione, Blaise, Draco, and the black cloaked person standing in the room. Draco stood up and brushed himself off laughing.

"Well I guess I don't have to worry about the fire in the marriage going out she has enough fight in her for a lifetime. Hermione how come you didn't attack Blaise?"

"I know it wasn't his fault so I didn't fly off the handle like she did, don't worry Draco she will come around."

"I don't have any worries now for a more pressing matter, who the hell is in the black cloak."

As he said this everyone in the room looked over to the person in the black cloak.

"Take the cloak off please so we can see who you are."

"Now Draco is that any way to talk to one of you're best friends?"

Everyone gasped as the black cloak came off for the person under the cloak was none other than Pansy Parkinson, a little bruised and beaten up but the same Pansy the boys had grown up with.

"Oh my god Pansy me and Draco were so worried about you where have you been?"

"Blaise I am fine I was hiding after I got attacked and Charlie is the one who found me, and he told me about the marriage and I knew I had to come see my friends right away I was missing you guys really bad."

"So you are okay then and you don't have a problem with marrying a Weasley?"

"I am fine with it, because he is a fine catch, lets go sit down and I will tell you more about what happened."

The three former Slytherins and the lone Gryffindor went over to the kitchen table and sat down. Hermione looked kind of nervous it wasn't every day that she sat at a table with three people that up until yesterday didn't like her. When they sat down at the table is when Pansy started talking.

"Well okay here is everything that has happened since I last saw you. When you guys hid me I was so scared someone would find me that I started freaking myself out and I left the hiding spot to come and find you guys, but as I was leaving some Death Eaters came inside of the room and saw me. There was a fight and I got hurt but someone came and helped me out, it was actually Ron Weasley. He was walking somewhere and heard some noise and came inside and found me being beaten up by some Death Eaters so he saved me and killed them, but not before they could kill him. I am pretty sure it was Blaise and Draco's fathers who were trying to kill me. I am sorry Hermione I would have tried to save him but I was on the floor in pain."

"Its okay Pansy I don't blame you at least now I know he died saving someone else's life. Now how did you manage to get here?"

"Well I was laying there in pain when I heard someone calling out for Ron and as it turns out it was Charlie Weasley looking for his brother Ron, so I screamed and he heard me and came in and saw was had happened. So he brought me back to his apartment and nursed me back to health. He didn't know who I was until I told him, even then he still helped me right then and there I knew I would be save and nobody would hurt me. After I regained full health he brought me back here to see you guys and that's about it. He also told me about the marriage law, and I don't know it didn't seem to bother me that much, I knew that he was a good guy, and I knew he would make me feel save and never hurt me."

"You are right about that one Pansy, Charlie is a very nice guy and would never hurt anyone unless they hurt him first. As you could tell he is a very understanding person."

"Yes I could tell thank you Hermione man I mean when Charlie told me everyone who had died I was heartbroken I mean so many people who didn't need to die."

"Yea it was bad, but anyways we are trying to move past that, I mean I bet you anything the people who died wouldn't want us to live this way, they would want us to be happy and live life to the fullest so lets do just that."

"I agree Hermione but we can live to the fullest tomorrow when I am rested and I am not all beaten up from Ginny, so I bid everyone ado I am going to bed."

With that said Draco got up out of his seat and walked out of the room to head to his bed, for he was mentally and physically exhausted, Pansy soon followed after him to the room she was sharing with Charlie. Once again leaving Blaise and Hermione sitting there by themselves. They both sat there not knowing what to do because they had just found out they were to be married as well it was a little unsettling for them to swallow.

"Well Hermione I think I am going to turn in for the night I have a lot of thinking to do."  
"I have some thinking to do as well so I think I will go to bed as well I will see you in the morning goodnight Blaise."

"Goodnight Hermione sleep well."

They both walked towards the stairs going different ways when they got to the top, both walking into their rooms thinking of the night's events.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Draco Talking with Ginny

The next morning Ginny got up instantly remembering the events from last night and regretting every single one. She knew that she had to sit down with Draco and talk with him and figure out what they were going to do. Ginny then got out of bed and walked over to her closet putting one some clothes and getting ready to walk downstairs, when she opened the door Draco's hand was up in the air like he was getting ready to knock.

"Ginny I know you really don't want to see me right now but you know as well as I do that we have to sit down and talk about this."  
"I know we do, why don't you come in here we can talk without anyone interrupting us."

Draco then walked inside and sat on the chair that was in the corner of the room, and Ginny shut the door and came and sat down next to him on the other chair. Both Ginny and Draco looked at one another not knowing how to start the conversation.

"Well I will start first, I just wanted to say that I am sorry for attacking you for a second time, its just I was so shocked I hope I didn't hurt you too bad."

"No I am strong from my father's beatings so it was nothing, but on a different note, this marriage is kind of weird, I know it will be hard for both of us but we have no choice."  
"I know that and it is kind of scary but I figure if we get to know each other better it won't be so bad when we do have to get married."

"I agree with you completely so I think we should get started right now, tell me some things about yourself."

"Well I am 19 years old my full name is Ginerva Molly Weasley I graduated from Hogwarts at the top of my class. I was the youngest in my family with six older brothers. There is only me and my second oldest brother Charlie left. My best friend is Hermione Granger, she is the only one who understood me when I was in school. I love Quidditch, some say my brother Charlie was one of the best to ever play for Gryffindor. My favorite color is red, um I like to wear red all the time ha-ha I don't know what else to say."

"Okay I will go now, I am 20 years old my full name is Draconis Lucius Malfoy. I finished my schooling at Hogwarts coming in second to Hermione, I love Quidditch as well. You're brother Charlie was one of the greatest ever, I heard about him and like him as well even though back then I wouldn't admit it to anyone. My favorite colors are black, silver, and green, I like to wear them as well. My two best friends are Blaise and Pansy I have known them since I was basically five years old. Back when I was about 14 me and Pansy tried to date and it was just too weird and it didn't last so we called it quits after about two weeks. I hate my father and as much as I try I cannot hate my mother she was clouded by my father's views on everything. That is about it there is nothing else really to say about me."

"Wow we both seem so boring don't you think so Draco?"

"Yeah we do, so I guess it will work out for us, I mean we seem to have a lot in common, so yeah I think we can make this marriage work. Now for your view on children how many do you want?"

"I want just as many as my mother had, she was a beautiful woman who loved kids and I would love to be like her some day."

"You already are from what I have seen and heard you got the temper she had, and you are generally a good person."  
"Thank you Draco I really appreciate you saying that, and just to let you know I know for a fact that you are a better person that you're father ever was."  
"Thanks I hope I can be a better father than he was as well."

With all the talking they had done they were hungry so they walked into the kitchen together, everyone in there was surprised to see them together and not fighting.

"Good morning everyone, how are you guys doing?"

"We are doing fine Ginny did you and Draco talk or something because you aren't fighting for the first time since yesterday?"

"To answer you're question Hermione yes we are fine we talked and everything is okay, I promise I won't attack him anymore."

Everyone seemed really happen at this statement Ginny and Draco sat down at the table with everyone liking the food that was at the table. As soon as everyone finished eating there was a loud pop and it was Tonks with some of the other Aurors. Then someone they didn't know started to talk.

"Okay kids I am sure you have found out about you're marriages well the Ministry has decided that you guys should be married as soon as possible. So first order of business, Ginny, Hermione, and Pansy you guys will be going next week to get your wedding dresses. Ginny you and Draco will be getting married first in about three days, followed the next day by Hermione and Blaise, then last but not least Pansy and Charlie. Well I hope everyone is ready for the next few days I have to go oversee some more plans I will see everyone tomorrow at three pm for the first wedding."

As soon as he left everyone sat there in shock that the marriages were happening so fast none of the six young adults were ready for marriage but then again they also knew that they had no choice in the matter, and just chose to accept it. Ginny was scared she didn't know what to think, as of tomorrow she would no longer be known as Ginny Weasley she would be Ginny Malfoy, the thought terrified her.

Hermione was sitting there thinking of all the things she had to do, the one thing she was most scared of was the wedding night. She was a virgin still she and Ron had never had sex she was waiting for marriage. She only hoped that she didn't disappoint Blaise one her first night as a Zabini. He was thinking the same thing he was a virgin still despite what people thought he had done at Hogwarts. He thought that Hermione and Ron had already had sex and he didn't want to be bad for Hermione.

Pansy was sitting there not worried about a thing because she knew that she wanted to marry Charlie. In the couple of months that she was healing Charlie and her had fallen in love with each other. They both couldn't wait to get married.

With everyone thinking different things they all went to their rooms to think about things.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Draco and Ginny's

Wedding

The next morning Draco woke up at 9:00am which was unusually early for him. He knew the reason as well it was because he was nervous about the wedding although he would never admit it to anyone. He got up out of bed and walked downstairs to get some breakfast, when he walked into the kitchen Ginny was sitting there eating some oatmeal. She looked just as nervous as he was; she then looked up at him and smiled.

"Good morning Draco how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, just couldn't sleep anymore how about you?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore either, I am so nervous I mean I am still not used to the fact that after 3:00pm I will be married."

"Well just between us I don't want anyone else to know, I am kind of nervous too. I didn't think I would be I mean I don't get nervous but I woke up this morning and remembered today is the day I will be married."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me Draco, if you are hungry there is some oatmeal left in the Pan on the stove."

"Thanks Ginny I think I will eat something, just so my stomach isn't all twisted around."

Draco then walked over to the pan and took the rest of the oatmeal, and sat down next to Ginny and began eating. As they were eating Tonks came into the room looking really grim.

"Ginny, Draco I have to tell you guys something, the Ministry made another law last night after they found out you guys knew about the marriage law. It seems that since so many people died in the war they are making it a law that you must consummate the marriage the first night and produce at least two children in the first three years of your marriage. If you don't do as the law states you are suspended from using magic for a year, and you have to get a muggle job."

"What they can't do that I mean Ginny and I hardly know each other, how can they do this Tonks?"

"I don't know how but they did, I am sorry I thought I should be the one to tell you Draco since I am family with you."

"Well thanks for telling me Tonks, I guess we will just have to accept the law because there is no way we can get around it."

"That's the spirit Draco, well I am off I still have to find what to wear to the wedding today I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah Draco and I will see you later bye Tonks."

When Tonks left the two adults sat there finishing their oatmeal both thinking about the new news they had just found out. By the time they finished eating it was already a little past 10:00am, five hours left until they were married. Draco left the table and went to walk around and think about things before he was in a relationship for the rest of his life. After Ginny was finished eating she cleaned up the kitchen and walked into the living room sitting on the big red chair, just thinking about how today's events would turn out. Ginny sat there so long she didn't realize it was already 1:00pm; she finally stopped daydreaming when Hermione came over and told her what time it was. She and Hermione instantly ran upstairs to get ready.

The dress she was going to wear used to be her mothers, Ginny was very proud of the fact that she was going to get to wear it. The dress fit her perfectly; hugging every single curve that she was blessed with. All of her hair was thrown up in a bun with small curls lying loose around her face, with small flowers stuck in different places of her hair style. She was wearing a small amount of family jewelry; a small necklace of her mothers, a silver bracelet, and her mother's only pair of diamond earrings. To put words simply she looked beautiful.

"Oh wow Ginny you look absolutely beautiful Draco isn't going to know what the hell to do with himself."

"I know I mean gosh I am so nervous Hermione what if I throw up or something?"

"I don't think you will throw up honey I think you are just nervous don't worry I am sure everything will work out just fine."

In the other room Draco was freaking out just as much as Ginny was, mostly because he knew she would look amazing. Draco was wearing traditional black dress robes, it was pressed and completely void of any wrinkles. His hair wasn't slicked back; it was gelled up in spikes.

"Well Draco I am sure that Ginny will love this look its safe to say you look very handsome."

"Aw thanks Blaise I am so happy to know you think I am handsome ha-ha. Man I am all fidgety this wedding needs to happen because I don't think I can last much longer, I hate dress robes."

"Don't you worry one bit, I mean its 2:30pm only half hour more until Ginny is Ginny Malfoy."

"Thanks for reminding me, come on let's get going I want to get there on time and see the set up."

Draco and Blaise popped out of the room traveling to the place where the wedding was going to take place. Draco was in awe the room was amazing all decorated in flowers about four different kinds. There was also two different colors for the theme each color was based on which house the two were in. In the room were red and silver streamers, carpets, benches, and candles. Before Draco knew it, it was time for the wedding to start, so he and Blaise walked down to the end of the aisle and stood awaiting Ginny. The people in the crowd was a small number considering not many people were still around who knew the two young adults. Blaise stood next to him giving him a pep talk on relaxing.

Finally he saw Hermione and Pansy come down the aisle carrying red bouquets with one single silver flower in the center. Next came Ginny carrying a silver bouquet with one single red flower in the middle, she was looking amazing. Draco stood there not knowing what to do his face was priceless he was in awe of her beauty. Finally she made it up to him and stood across from him smiling at him. Ginny's air intake was temporarily stopped as she saw how he looked. She thought to herself how lucky she was to be marrying a man this gorgeous.

As they were looking at each other they heard the Head Wizard starting the vows for the ceremony.

**"We are assembled here on this very special day of your lives to join Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley into the bonds and unity of marriage. Draco please say your vows now."**

**"I promise to love you without reservation, honor and respect you, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and stay with you for as long as we both shall live."**

**"Okay Draco now slip on her ring that you have for her and say your line."**

"**I take you, my beloved and my best friend, my chosen one, through all of our lives together. I give you this ring, which is bound to my heart. Wear it always, as a symbol of my love."**

**"Ginny dear it is now your turn to say your vows, so please do so at this point in time."**

**"In the presence of Merlin and these our friends I take thee to be my husband/wife, promising with Divine assistance to be unto thee a loving and faithful husband/wife so long as we both shall live."**

**"Okay Ginny please say the last part to your vows."**

"**You are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."**

**"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women search for. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts. Draco, you may kiss the bride now."**

Draco didn't need to be told twice, he took three steps closer to Ginny and pulled her close to him; lowering his head to match hers, and kissed her soundly on the lips. Everyone around them cheering as they officially became man and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy. After the ceremony everyone went back to the house where the after party took place. There was a lot of people who were drunk; mainly Blaise because he was so nervous about his wedding the next day. It was about 1:00am before everyone left and Draco and Ginny decided to go to bed, both knowing what they had to do this night. Ginny sat on the bed after she took off her dress leaving her only in a white bra; that pushed her breasts up almost toppled over the top. She was also wearing white lacy panties that looked so pale compared to her tan skin. Both bra and panties made her curves pop out more than usual, Draco was in awe. She looking at Draco who was standing there in his boxers she could tell he was well endowed because he was already a little excited. Her eyes roamed up and down over his tight chest every single inch of him was taunt and calling out to her.

Draco then walked over to her and pushed her backwards onto the bed lying on top of her kissing her softly on the lips, forehead, collarbone, and on top of her bra. She then took his hand leading it around to the clasp on her bra having him take it off, leaving her breasts bare for all to see. Draco leaned his head down taking one nipple in his mouth, twirling his tongue around and around pulling lightly with his teeth, repeating this multiple times on each breast. Then he started kissing downwards slipping off her panties at a slow pace as to tease her. As he heard her moan softly he took that as his chance to surprise her, and lowered his head. His tongue slowly licking from the bottom of her slit to the top causing her to moan in pleasure. Then he dived right in flicking her clit with his tongue up and down, faster and faster. At this point Ginny was thrashing around clutching the sheets with her hands in a tight ball. Draco continued his assault on her virgin body, slipping his tongue inside of her. After about five, six minutes she started to moan and scream louder than before, Draco knew she was about to come, so he licked harder making Ginny all tingly inside. Finally Ginny started to move up and down and moan Draco's name as she came in an exploding orgasm. She lay there for a minute regaining her strength. Draco came up and kissed her soundly on her lips, she could taste herself on his lips and tongue.

Then without notice Ginny moved really fast on top of him, kissing her way down to where his boxers were making a tent. She slipped his boxers over his erection taking in his scent and growth, getting excited all over again. She leaned her head down and put his erection into her mouth, sliding her mouth up and down, using some teeth on it as well, but softly so as to not hurt him. He was moaning loudly for never doing this before, she sure knew what to do. Ginny bobbed her head up and down hard and fast, deep throating him all the way down to the base of his penis. She then brought her hand up to his balls and rubbed them softly enticing a loud moan/ grunt to come from deep within his throat. After about five minutes Draco was about to bust and told her so, she didn't listen just kept sucking and licking harder and faster. When he could no longer contain himself he started to jet out the hot white liquid deep inside of her mouth, she swallowing every single drop. Draco pulled her up onto him and slammed his lips into hers kissing her forcefully both adults breathing roughly from the pleasure. He then laid her down on the bed and got on top of her kissing her on the lips before starting to enter her.

"Ginny please forgive me this is going to hurt for a few minutes since you are a virgin."

"I don't care if it hurts as long as its with you I will be fine."

Draco took that as a go ahead and entered her all the way through breaking her hymen. Ginny cried out in pain, calming down after hearing Draco's words telling her to relax. After a few minutes of the worst pain she had ever felt, it morphed into pleasure, surprising her. Draco sensing she was used to his size started to move in and out of her at a slow pace first then feeling her thrust along with him caused him to slam into her harder. Ginny then wrapped her legs around his waist making it possible for him to go deeper; which he did. They were both thrusting into the pleasure with heightened power, both also moaning each other's names. Draco slamming into her harder was making her come closer to her peak, the faster he entered her the louder she moaned. After ten more minutes of this powerful thrusting sent Ginny over the edge screaming Draco's name and coming violently. Soon Draco followed her releasing his liquid inside of her, moaning her name as he did so. He then pulled out of her and laid down next to her on the pillow, Ginny then turned over and laid her head on his shoulder, still coming down from her high.

"Oh my gosh Draco that felt absolutely amazing I have never felt like that before it was like I was truly alive for the first time in my life."

"Baby it was so good, man I could get used to his making love to my beautiful wife every single night. I honestly think that was the best sexual experience I have ever had."

"That's the only one I have ever had, but I can tell you right now that I agree with you about getting used to it, I know I can too. Hey baby I am kind of tired want to go to bed now?"

"That's fine with me as long as you are by my side, gosh I know that was corny but oh well, I will see you in the morning baby."

"Okay see you in the morning Draco sleep well."

"Oh I will don't you worry about that."

With that said both Draco and Ginny fell asleep instantly still holding onto each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Blaise and Hermione's

Wedding

It was about 6:00am when Hermione Granger woke up she couldn't sleep anymore, it wasn't because she was getting marriage, it was because of the wedding night. She went out with Ron for a long time but they had never made it past the kissing because she was too afraid. She knew in her heart the Blaise was more experienced than her. What she didn't know was that Blaise got up at the same time as her, thinking the exact same things about her.

Hermione went downstairs into the kitchen to get something to eat to calm her nerves and she was surprise to see Blaise already sitting down there. She thought he would be the kind of guy to get up an hour before the wedding. Blaise didn't look surprised to see her, because he knew she would be up hours before the wedding.

"Hello Blaise what are you doing up already?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore I guess I am kind of nervous about today."

"You are nervous I didn't think you get nervous you always look so reserved and not afraid of anything."

"Well then you have some things to learn about me Hermione, but I guess you already knew that didn't you?"

"Yes I did know that why are you being a smartass Blaise did I do something to piss you off?"

"No you didn't I'm sorry Hermione like I said before I am just nervous I mean come on I found out two days ago that I am getting married to someone I hardly know. I mean sure you are nice and pretty; but still I wish I had more of a chance to get to know you before I make you Mrs. Blaise Zabini."

"I know what you mean I wish I could get a chance to know you more before I become you're wife. Blaise can I tell you someone and please don't tell anyone else because it is embarrassing?"

"Okay sure I promise I won't tell anyone."

'Okay well the reason I am so nervous is because well when me and Ron were dating we didn't do anything more than kissing because I was too scared so I am a 20 year old virgin, I know go ahead and laugh at me."

"Why you I laugh at you Hermione?"

"Well because everyone knows that you and Draco had so many girlfriends at school, I always saw you with another girl."

"Yeah sure you always saw me with another girl but that doesn't mean a damn thing, I never once slept with any of them I didn't want to I wanted my first time to be with my wife."

"Your serious aren't you I mean you are a virgin just like me?"

"Yes Hermione I am a virgin just like you so tonight when we make love it will be the first time for both of us."

'Wow I mean this is kind of cool I don't have to worry about being bad for you. Hey Blaise since this is our wedding day and everything do you think we can practice our kiss I mean we have never kissed before?"

"I think that is a very good idea, lets do it before everyone else comes down here."

Blaise and Hermione stood in front of each other both had nervous looks on their faces as they came closer together. Hermione slid her arms around his neck and Blaise pressed her against his chest as their lips came together. Their kiss got deeper as Blaise slipped his tongue inside of her mouth, battling with hers. When they finally pulled apart from each other the looks on their faces were looks of intense pleasure and shyness.

"Well Hermione I don't think we have to worry about not knowing how to kiss each other that kiss was amazing."

"Yeah it was I mean wow Blaise that was really nice, well ah yeah you know what I meant."

"Yeah I know what you meant come on now don't be shy I know you are just as excited as I am."

"I know I am just trying to control myself don't worry I won't attack you or anything, well I have to get ready we are getting married at noon."

'Okay Hermione I will see you there."

As he was walking away Blaise leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek causing her to blush like mad woman making him playfully laugh at her. Hermione stood there for a minute after he left just holding her cheek and smiling, and then she got her bearings and walked after him towards her room to get ready. About five hours later she was getting ready to walk towards the man she would call a husband for the rest of her life and the thought still terrified her. Blaise stood at the end of the aisle awaiting his future bride, when he saw her; he temporarily lost the feeling in his body, which was caused by how amazing Hermione looked, and even Draco who was Blaise's best man looked shocked. Ginny and Pansy walked down first carrying pink roses with one red rose in the center, Hermione then followed carrying red roses with one pink rose in the center, her dress was long and white. When Hermione finally got to the end of the aisle to meet Blaise she smiled at him, and he smiled back; both were nervous as hell. Finally the Head Wizard started talking.

"Ladies and Gentleman we are here today to join Blaise Zachariah Zabini and Hermione Jane Granger in Merlin's matrimony. Now Blaise please recite your vows."

"I, Blaise, take you, Hermione, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

"Hermione now please reply to that with your vows."

"I, Hermione, choose you Blaise to be my husband, to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you throughout the seasons of life."

"Okay now that you have both said your individual vows please recite the vows you two decided to say together."

Hermione and Blaise turned to one another and held hands, before reciting their mutual vows.

"Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, for where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May Merlin do what he wishes with me and more if anything but death parts you from me."

"Blaise please say the vow of the ring, then Hermione you may say yours after he completes his."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

Blaise then slipped the ring onto her finger both of their hands were chilled to the touch from the nerves they both still held within them.

"Because this ring is perfectly symmetrical, it signifies the perfection of true love. As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am and ever hope to be. Because this ring has no end or beginning, it signifies the continuation of true love."

"The ceremony is completed I now pronounce you Wizard and Wife you may kiss the bride."

Blaise moved closer to Hermione and she then wrapped her arms around her waist. Blaise's head tilting downwards, Hermione's head tilting upwards so they could meet; their lips coming together in a loving tender kiss. From the crowd point of view it looked like they both wanted this marriage and had absolutely no problem with it. After the wedding everyone just like yesterday headed to the house for the reception. Every so often Blaise would come up to Hermione and kiss her on the forehead or kiss her tenderly on the lips. The party ended quite early, because Blaise and Hermione were telling people they were tired and wanted to go to bed. Just like Ginny and Draco's wedding everyone stayed at a different house for the night so the newlyweds had the night alone. After everyone left the newly married witch and wizard sat on the couch for a minute before retiring to their bedroom for the night. When they got into their room Blaise and Hermione sat there for about ten minutes both too nervous to make the first move. Blaise finally made the first move by coming and sitting right next to her and leaning over and kissing right between her neck and shoulder; causing Hermione to shiver.

"Blaise I am scared, for the first time in my life I don't know what to say or do."

"Don't worry baby this is a first time for both of us so if we don't know what to do neither one of us has anything to compare it too."

"I guess you are right well um do you want to get more comfortable?"

"Yeah sure turn around so I can help you with your dress."

Hermione turned around so Blaise could unzip her dress, when he pulled off her dress he was speechless; she had a matching bra and underwear set on.

"Merlin's beard Hermione you are gorgeous, I don't think I can control myself much longer."

"I don't know about you but I almost couldn't control myself at the wedding you looked so good in your dress robes."

"I would have to agree with you on that I did look good ha-ha but you looked even better, I mean damn I wanted you right then and there."

Hermione then turned back to Blaise and lifted his dress robes over his head leaving him there in his boxers, his well toned chest begging to be touched, so she obliged. She ran her hands all the way down his chest landing softly on his erection, putting a tiny amount of pressure on it. Blaise then slipped off her bra and underwear leaning back to get a good look of her; he the thought to himself how lucky he was. He then pushed her back onto the bed lightly coming towards her and lying down next to her kissing her neck and making his way down to her matching assets. He leaned his head downwards and kissed around her left breast while using his other hand to massage the right breast; this making her moan quietly in pleasure. He switched back and forth between both for a few minutes before Hermione pulled him up to meet her lips and slammed her lips into his.

"Blaise enough with this please I need you, we have plenty of time to do foreplay later I just want to be with you completely."

"Well who am I to deter you from what you truly want lay down baby."

She did just that and Blaise laid down on top of her positioning his penis to enter her, both Hermione and Blaise weren't nervous anymore they were just alive with sensual passion.

"Now Hermione I talked to Draco about this it will hurt at first the after a few minutes the pain will change into pleasure."

"Okay baby I am ready please I need you."

Blaise took that as a sign and entered her softly at first hitting her virginity he pushed harder until he was all the way inside. He saw the look of pain on her face and the few tears that were escaping her eyes; he kissed them away. After a few minutes Hermione seemed used to the size and told him to start moving a little bit. Blaise then started moving in and out of her slowly savoring every single minute of this intense pleasure. Soon after that Hermione started to move her hips in sync with his thrusting actions. Blaise feeling her to this started to move a little faster going in and out over and over again while kissing her neck, shoulders and lips. Hermione then wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer to her, and make him go deeper. Both of them were moaning each other's names with heightened passion, Hermione was screaming his name loudly at this point, making Blaise thrust into her harder and faster, pulling all the way out then slamming back into her. Pretty soon Hermione could feel herself burning up as she felt something she had never felt before. Blaise could tell he was getting close as well, so he pushed into her faster and harder than before, this feeling made both of them burn inside with fiery desires. All the sudden at the same time they both screamed out each other's names as they climaxed. After they had come down from their high they laid there in each other's arms Blaise still inside of her, Hermione planting kisses on his chest and his lips. Blaise then pulled out of her laying next to her both trying to bring their bodies back to normal temperature. Hermione turned to face Blaise and put her head on his shoulder cuddling up next to him, he then wrapped his arms around her and got comfortable.

"Wow Blaise that was amazing I have never felt that way before, I always heard your first time was supposed to be your worst."

"Yeah I heard that too but I don't believe it now, and yes baby that was amazing but I am so exhausted now would you like to turn in for the night baby?"

"Yes I think I would like that, Blaise if this feeling I have inside of me keeps up I know I could very easily fall in love with you."

"I feel the same way baby I never thought I would but these past few days has really opened my eyes to a whole new world that I knew nothing about."

"I know exactly what you mean, but we should really get to bed we have to get up early for Pansy and Charlie's wedding, so I'll see you in the morning baby."

"Yup see you in the morning sweetie, sleep well."

"I will don't worry I am here in the arms of an amazing man I will have absolutely no problem sleeping."

She then leaned over and kissed him soundly on the lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Blaise returned the kiss by pushing his tongue into her mouth wrapping it around hers. After a couple of minutes they stopped to get settled into each other's arms before closing their eyes for the night.

Hope you liked this chapter please review for the whole story and tell me everything you think about it I value everyone's opinions.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Pansy and Charlie's

Wedding

When Pansy and Charlie got back to the room they were staying in for the night they were not tired at all. So they decided to stay up for a little bit and talk about things like the wedding, the wedding night, and their future together.

"So Charlie are you nervous about tomorrow at all?"

"Not at all I mean I swear I fell in love with you about two weeks after I found you. You are nothing like I thought you would be, I thought you would be a bitch, but I was wrong."

"That's okay Charlie I thought you would be an asshole because the whole time I was at school me and the rest of your family didn't get along very well but you surprised me by being the sweetest guy ever."

"I love you Pansy, and I cannot wait until I can call you my wife and do whatever I want to you for the rest of my life."

"Baby you are so cute sometimes, it's me whose going to get to do whatever I want to you, don't you know that by now?"

"Well baby we will see about that trust me Honey I will make you a very happy woman."

"I have no doubts about that, now Charlie I am not tired and I know you aren't tired either would you like to do something to pass the time until we get tired?"

"Well dear what in the world did you have in mind?"

"You being inside of me, and I me riding you."

"Pansy baby that is the best idea you have had today, well come on baby I am waiting."

"You are Mr. Impatient well you are still dressed so get undressed then let the fun begin."

Charlie stripped out of his clothes faster than Pansy had ever seen, there right in front of her was her future husband with the biggest erection she had ever seen him have. Pansy soon followed by taking off her clothes slowly as to torture him, he growled in playful anger. When she had finally got all of her clothes off she walked over to him and plopped herself right down on his lap kissing his neck, chest, and his ears.

"Pansy baby I don't know how much longer I can hold off please baby I need it will you give it to me now?"

"I guess so since you have been such a good boy, now lay there and let me work."

Pansy then slid down onto his erection letting it enter her all the way to the hilt. She slowly started to move up and down, as she was doing this her breasts were bouncing up and down Charlie leaned forwards and grabbed them with both hands massaging them. She started to grind into Charlie's erection harder making him grunt in pleasure. Then Pansy slowed down going at a slow pace Charlie was moaning in displeasure he knew she was teasing him, so he decided to make her pay for it. He grabbed her and flipped them over so she was her back then he flipped her over again so she was on her stomach. He picked her up and made her be on all fours, then he entered her womanhood hard and fast. Slamming into her pulling her hips into his thus causing him to go deeper and deeper with each thrust. Pansy was screaming her head off in pleasure Charlie had never done this before and she was really liking it. Charlie picked up the pace pushing into her harder and harder the backboard of the bed was now slamming into the wall denting the wall. Pansy felt her orgasm coming on really quickly, so she started to move her hips along with his thrusting. Both of them were sweating profusely as the bed and rocking more than ever before. They continued this for a few minutes before both of them came at a fast pace screaming each other's names at the same time. They then collapsed onto the bed trying to bring their body head down.

"Man Charlie that was the best sex we have ever had, if this is what I have to look forward too in marriage I cannot wait."

"Me either baby I mean damn that was an amazing, I love you Pansy."

"Aw Charlie I love you too, baby it is kind of late like four in the morning maybe we should head to bed we have to be up by 8:00am because our wedding is at 10:00am."

"I agree with you baby come on let's cuddle before we go to bed."

The two of them laid in each other's arms for about 20 minutes before they both passed out from the intense sex they had just had.

The very next morning Pansy and Charlie were awaken up by Ginny who came running in to tell them that they had overslept and their wedding was in an hour. This caused Pansy and Charlie to jump up and start running around their room like a chickens with their heads cut off. About a half an hour later they were both ready to go get married. They went to the place their wedding was taking place and walked into their dressing rooms. In Pansy's room Hermione was there waiting and laughing at her.

"Cutting it close huh Pansy?"

"Shut up Hermione me and Charlie had a late night last night, after we left your party we went into our rooms and we were talking for like hours on end we finally went to bed at 4:00am."

"Well who's fault is that ha-ha, but anyways you are here now so let's finish getting you ready and I doubt you were just sleeping."

Pansy sat down at the table and glared at Hermione as she got her hair done. Her hair was done up in a messy bun with small pieces of hair falling around her face, there was also some small crystals in her hair as well. Her dress wasn't white it was almost peach colored with tiny pink flowers all around the train of the dress which was really long. After they got all the main things done it was time to walk down the aisle and marry the man of her dreams.

Hermione and Ginny walked down before her holding pink roses with one peach colored one in the middle, their dresses were pink as well. Then out came Pansy who was flanked by Draco and Blaise, she went for the Muggle tradition of having someone walk you down the aisle she couldn't decided between the two, so they both walked her. The look on Charlie's face was almost laughable he looked so flabbergasted at how she looked he almost fell over. When Pansy got up to the alter Draco and Blaise kissed her on each cheek and shook Charlie's hand before going to stand behind them with Ginny and Hermione. The Head Wizard then started talking like he had done for the first two weddings.

"Now Ladies and Gentleman I now inform you that Charlie and Pansy have written their own vows and Charlie will now start off with his"

"I Charlie Weasley am here today to say that I honestly and truly love Pansy Parkinson, and I will honor every single wish she has until the day I die."

"I Pansy Parkinson promise to uphold the sanity of marriage, and promise to love and honor Charlie Weasley until the day we are separated by death."

"Pansy I give this ring to you as a symbol of my life for you, and for every time you look at the ring on your finger that you would think of me."

"I accept this ring from you my beloved and in return I wish for you to have this ring and hold it onto your finger for the rest of your life and may it remind you of the undying love I have for you."

"Well I would have to say Pansy and Charlie that those vows were very heart felt please Charlie you may now kiss the bride."

Charlie did just that pulling her into a deep heartfelt kiss, dipping her downwards lovingly.

After the ceremony was done everyone went back to the house for the third and last party. The three couples who were now married were excited for the night to be over because they were each going on their own honeymoons. Draco was taking Ginny to America for a whole month. Blaise was taking Hermione to his true country Italy; he had another house there with vineyards. Charlie was taking Pansy to Romania, to see where he trained the dragons. After awhile the party died down and everyone decided to go to bed. The six adults were all staying at the house because Pansy and Charlie didn't want a wedding night because they were still too tired from the night before. Everyone then said goodnight and went to their rooms to sleep before departed the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Blaise and Hermione's

Honeymoon

It was about 6:30am the next morning when Hermione was woken up from a deep slumber by her husband kisses her breasts. When she felt the like feathery kisses she instantly opened her eyes and let out a soft moan.

"Blaise what are you doing baby?"

"I am trying to get you up baby, it's going to be seven soon and I want to get out of here by nine, so I decided to wake you up a special way."

"We are already packed baby why did you get me up so early I wanted to sleep in for a little bit."

"Okay I will be honest I got up to go to the bathroom and when I came back in here I just looked at you laying naked here and I knew that I wanted you right here and now, so baby can I please make love to you?"

"Well when you put it that was Blaise please do, I have not be able to get enough of you since our wedding night it took all my willpower not to jump you at Pansy and Charlie's wedding yesterday."

With that statement from Hermione, Blaise took that as his go ahead and started kissing Hermione on the neck, making his way downwards. When he got to her hot core he spread apart her legs taking in the scent of her before he dove into her cave of pleasure. He leaned down and took his tongue and ran it from the end of her slit all the way to the beginning back and forth. Hearing her moan his name made him lick harder flicking his tongue up and down on her clit, lightly pulling on it with his teeth, biting and nibbling on it as well. Hermione was beside herself not knowing what to do she had never had this done to her before and it felt absolutely amazing; all she could do was moan and thrash around in intense pleasure. Blaise moved his tongue inside of her as far as it could go, darting it in and out at a ferocious pace. At this point in time Hermione knew she wouldn't last much longer she could feel her climax building deep inside of her waiting to bust out into the open. Finally her braking point came as she screamed his name as loud as she could shaking uncontrollably, not realizing by screaming his name she had also woken up the four other occupants of the household. Blaise came up from her core and kissed her on the lips letting her taste the juices that had gathered on Blaise's lips and tongue.

"Oh my god Blaise that was amazing I mean wow I have never had someone do that to me and I would have to say that I thoroughly enjoyed it."

"I'm glad that I could make you feel that way Hermione, now I am hard as a rock baby I need you now."

"You don't want me to return the favor baby?"

"We will have plenty of time for that but right now I want my cock to be buried inside of you."

"Have at it baby I am yours for the taking."

That was all Blaise needed to hear before he lined up with her hole and slammed into her and immediately started ramming into her over and over again harder and faster. He would pull all the way out and then pile drive into her, this was causing both of them a sensation neither one had ever felt before. The bed was slamming into the wall making Ginny and Draco mad because their bed was right next to theirs on the other side of the wall. Blaise continued to slam into her again and again, Hermione was matching every single thrust she almost seemed possessed with passion she still didn't understand all the way. The possession she had inside of her came to a braking point when out of nowhere she flipped Blaise over and starting riding him. Blaise was shocked by this but not complaining, he pushed his dick upwards to meet her up and down motions. Hermione rode him for the next ten minutes before he felt the burning sensation in his groin as he spilled his seed inside of her, she in return clenched her muscles milking him as she rode out her climax on top of him. Afterwards they both just laid there masking in the glow of passion.

"Man Hermione that was amazing I cannot wait until I take you to Italy you are going to love it there it is a beautiful place for an equally beautiful girl to go to."

"I would have to agree with you on the amazing part I cannot wait to go to Italy as well, and I can now say I am completely happy about the marriage law you are an amazing guy Blaise."

"I too am glad about the marriage law, you don't have to say anything back but I have admired you and kind of liked you for awhile since school, and I can say without abandonment that I am in love you with Hermione."

"Oh my Blaise I never knew that, and thank you for saying I don't have to say it back yet, I am not completely in love with you yet but I don't think it will take much longer."

"That is all I ask baby whenever you are ready but for now let's just get ready for our honeymoon."

Blaise and Hermione got out of bed and decided to take a shower together where they had passionate love making once more, before getting cleaned up and dressed to go. When they got into the kitchen to eat something before they left Draco and Ginny were sitting in there looking tired.

"Ginny what are you guys doing up so early?"

"Well Hermione we were sleeping peacefully when out of nowhere a damn bed started hitting the wall and woke us up. Your damn bed is right up against our bed, with only the wall between it."

"Sorry Ginny didn't mean to wake you up well we are going to get going see you guys later."

Blaise and Hermione then flooed out of the house into the villa where Blaise stayed sometimes. The look on her face was enough to make Blaise smile brightly she looked so beautiful with her lips spread widely at the beauty of the house.

"Wow Blaise you weren't kidding this house is gorgeous I mean I have never seen something so wow I cannot even think of a word to describe this house."

"I am glad you like it because I have to ask you something baby."

"What is it Blaise?"

"Would you be willing to live here with me, I don't really like England all that much and this is the house that I grew up in and I would love to share it with you; but if you want to stay close to Charlie and Ginny I would understand and we could find something in England."

"Blaise I could always so visit them I would love to live here with you, and raise our kids here."

"Oh thank god I thought you would say no, I love you Hermione."

"I could never say no to you Blaise, can we go sight seeing?"

"Yes we can baby come on let's go I have a carriage that can take us around some of the sights then we can come back here and look over the grounds, I think that it needs a woman's touch."

"Alright Blaise show me the sights, and later I will show you my sights."

"Damn I have already turned you into a nymph and I don't have any problem with that also; I will be taking you up on that offer."

He and Hermione walked on to the front of the house where they got into the awaiting carriage, which pulled away towards the city. About five hours later they were beyond tired from all the walking and sight seeing so they went back to the house to relax, eat some dinner and make love once again. When they got back to the house they changed into some new clothes and went down to the dinner table where there was house elves setting up the table.

"Don't worry baby they are paid, I do not treat my employees badly, never have, and never will."

"You knew about S.P.E.W?"

"Yes I did trust me I wanted to help you with all of your ideas but that wouldn't go over to well back then."

"You just keep surprising me Blaise, man this food looks wicked good, can we eat now baby?"

"Whatever you wish Mrs. Zabini."

They sat down at the table and looked at the food in intense hunger. On the table before them was meatballs and mostacholi, their dessert was strawberries with chocolate cream, and some whipped cream. Hermione took her plate to the other side of the table and sat down next to Blaise.

"I didn't want to sit that far away from you is that okay Blaise?"

"That is fine baby, well come on taste it tell me what you think."

Hermione tasted the food and was in heaven; she took a piece of meatball with a pasta noodle and put it by Blaise's mouth waiting for him to eat it; which he did.

"Sorry baby I just wanted to feed you hope you didn't mind."

"Don't mind at all now let me return the favor."

She too took the food from his fork and slipped it into her mouth, savoring the taste of tomatoes and herbs and spices. They then went back to their own plates finishing off what was left before diving into the dessert. Blaise took one strawberry and lightly dipped it into the whipped cream before bringing it to her mouth to eat, which she eat eagerly, moaning softly as she became aroused. Hermione took the next one and dipped it into the whipped cream then dipping it into the chocolate resting it on Blaise's lips before he bit into the strawberry. Both Blaise and Hermione were extremely turned on by these actions and soon the strawberries were forgotten as the desire in their eyes took a hold of their every being. He led Hermione away from the table and into their bedroom where he ripped off her dress and underwear, while undressing himself as well. Their lips came together in a rough passionate embrace. Hermione decided to be daring and in her naked form bent over the bed shaking her ass at him. He took that as a go head and walked up to her and entered her from behind being sheathed inside of her warm, tight concave. Blaise took it slow at first thrusting in and out of her at a slow pace, she in return not wanting to want any longer started moving her hips back and forth making him go deeper and deeper inside of her. At this action Blaise could no long control himself and pulled out of her just long enough for her to miss his cock before slamming it back into her over and over again; all the way to the hilt hitting her g-spot each and every time. Hermione moaned in acceptance to this intense pleasure, groaning Blaise's name loudly, making Blaise enter her faster and harder pulling her hips into his going deeper than he ever had. Both knowing they weren't going to last much longer, he continued his steady pace of fucking her. At the pace they were going Hermione couldn't stop her climax from coming anymore, Blaise feeling it hitting her, soon came grunting out her name in a raspy voice. He thrusted into her a few more times before pulling out of her completely he walked over to where the pillows were and crashed on the bed Hermione soon joining him. Sleep taking over the two lovers instantly, but not before she whispered those four words he wanted to hear most.

"I love you Blaise."

"I love you too Hermione."

Blaise and Hermione spent the next two weeks making love, and exploring their feelings. Also making plans for the house when they came back, after they got everything settled back in England. As they were getting ready to leave they kissed once more before flooing back to the Black house.

_Hope you liked this chapter, this one is probably one of my favorite chapters I have written so far. I just love the whole Blaise and Hermione pairing. Please read and review._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Pansy and Charlie's **

**Honeymoon**

When Hermione and Blaise had flown back into the house the other two couples were awaiting their arrival. Right away they were getting asked by everyone how the honeymoon was.

"So Hermione was it fun in Italy? Ask Ginny

"Oh my Ginny you have no idea how awesome it was the sights were amazing and the house was absolutely beautiful I didn't want to leave, but I knew we had too."

"I am so jealous of you I have always wanted to go there but you know I never had the money before but I am still excited to be going to America with Draco for our honeymoon."

"I know you will have a lot of fun Ginny are you and Draco leaving next week?

"Yes we are leaving as soon as Pansy and Charlie get back from Romania."

"Pansy is scared of going she said she doesn't want to get eaten by a dragon ha-ha."

"I don't think she has anything to worry about I mean I don't think Charlie would let anything happen to her."

"That's what I tried to tell her but then again I don't think she will believe me until she finds out for herself. Anyways come on lets go say goodbye to them they are leaving for their honeymoon now."

Hermione and Ginny walked into the other room which had Blaise and Draco sitting on the couch with Pansy and Charlie standing by the fireplace with their bags.

"Don't worry Pans I am sure you will be fine nothing will happen to you I can promise you that."

"Your promises don't mean anything right now baby because even you can't be sure why couldn't we go somewhere normal?"

"This is normal and besides eventually we will be moving there I mean it is my job and I have been there forever you would have to get used to it someday, why not now."

"Fine lets just go but if I die Charlie it will be all your fault."

"You can trust me I love you I would never let anything happen to you come on baby I want to introduce you to all of the dragons let them know who you are."

"You're not funny mister but fine let's go."

They flew out of the house leaving the four remaining people there laughing. When they got there Pansy was shocked the house they flooed into was to put it simply amazing, it looked like something out of Witch's Weekly Beautiful Homes magazine. The chairs and tables were stunning wood with shining paint over them to make them look like they were still wet with paint. Pansy walked into the bedroom and she was again shocked with how the room looked, the bed was amazing to put it frankly, it was a huge king sized bed looked as though it could fit four or more people; above the bed was a huge picture of the first dragon that Charlie had ever trained.

"Oh my god Charlie this house it amazing are you the only one who lives here?"

"Yeah I bought it like three years after I started working here I mean baby I get paid good money so we will never have to worry about it at all."

"Trust me I am not worried baby I completely trust you in everything I do except when it comes to the dragons that kind of scares me a little but I will deal with it."

"Hey baby come on I want to show you around and then we can start the fun part of the trip, I love you Pansy."

"I love you too Charlie okay show me the sights of Romania."

Pansy and Charlie walked out of the house and started to walk around the main areas of Charlie's house Pansy gasping and generally being excited at all there was to see; seeing as she had never been there before. After about three hours of doing that Pansy was tired and decided to wanted to go get something to eat so she and Charlie went into one of his favorite restaurants; he had been going there for years it had awesome entrees. When they sat down Pansy right away moved over so she was sitting right next to Charlie and put her head on his shoulder as they were awaiting their dinner. When the dinner got there both Charlie and Pansy dug right in seeing as they were both big eaters. As they ate dinner the two newlyweds made small talk about their future, friends, and children; Charlie wanted a big family almost as much as his mother had seven. Pansy didn't know if she could handle popping out seven kids but she hoped she could for the sake of Charlie. When they got back to their new house Pansy wanted to go lay down since it was so late, she knew her husband wanted to make love that night but she was just too tired to do pretty much anything. Charlie wasn't exactly tired but he decided to go to bed as well because he knew that Pansy slept better when he was next to her; she still had nightmares of the war. They both settled into bed Pansy putting her head on his shoulder and cuddling into him as she fell asleep instantly Charlie following soon after.

The next morning Charlie woke up to Pansy's mouth pleasuring him, all the tiredness instantly disappearing being replaced with immense pleasure. Charlie sat up a little bit putting his hand on Pansy's head pushing her bobbing head up and down faster, causing Pansy to deep throat him over and over again. After a few minutes Charlie groaned with need as he shot all of his seed down her throat getting instantly hard again watching her swallow every drop. He pulled her up to him slamming his lips onto hers tasting himself on her lips and tongue. He then flipped her over so he was on top of her lining himself with her naked body he slipped his penis inside of her at a fast and hard pace, pushing into her repeatedly. They continued making love laying kisses on each other as they moved together as one, the bed slamming into the wall harder with each thrust. Both Pansy and Charlie throwing their heads back in pleasure, and moaning each other's names. Pansy clenched her muscles making them tighten around Charlie's member. With a few more thrusts they both came together screaming; Pansy's wall muscles squeezing every last drop from Charlie, afterwards they both just laid there regaining their strength before Charlie pulled out of her.

"Well Pansy baby thank you for the awesome wake up call I love you."

"I love you too Charlie, and you are welcome, he-he I thought that you deserved the wake up call."

"Well I loved it, come on let's go get cleaned and go to breakfast."

Pansy and Charlie got out of bed and walked into the bathroom where they showered together making love once again before they actually cleaned themselves. When they got out of the shower they went into their room and got dressed and ready to go out stopping every few minutes to kiss each other. When they were finally ready they walked out the door towards the small breakfast diner down the street. As they walked into the diner there was some of Charlie's fellow co-workers, he took Pansy over to them so they could meet each other.

"Pansy this is Joe, Mike, and Richard I've worked with them for a long time they are like family."

"Guys this is Pansy my new wife, I am on my honeymoon and we came to Romania so I could show her where we would be leaving."

"Hi guys Charlie has told me so much about you and this place, it's nice to finally meet you guys."

All three guys said they same thing back to her that it was nice to meet her as well and it was about time Charlie found someone for him. After they stayed and talked for a few minutes the guys left to go back to work, and Pansy and Charlie sat down at a table to order some food. The waitress came over to take their order, which they did, after she walked away to place the order at the kitchen Pansy and Charlie sat there talking about things.

"Now Charlie I know you need to live here for your job but I want you to know that sometimes I will be flooing back to England and Italy to visit with Draco and Blaise, are you okay with that?"

"I will be fine with that anything to make you happy baby I love you so as long as you are happy I will be fine with that."

"I love you too Charlie Weasley you are the perfect guy for anyone, I am really lucky to have found you."

"Damn baby you sure know how to add to a guy's ego well I think any guy would be lucky to have you as well, but enough of this mushy gushy stuff. Let's talk babies when do you want to start, I mean whenever you want too if fine with me, but I am not exactly young anymore I am 27 now, don't laugh baby I know it's not that old but I would like to be a father before I am 30."

"Baby you will be a father before you are 28, trust me Charlie."

"That means we would have to get working now doesn't it?"

"No it is already done I wanted to tell you yesterday but we were to busy with sight seeing and everything, remember the night before our wedding?"

"Yeah we made love till four in the morning, are you trying to tell me that that night we conceived a baby?"

"Yes Charlie I am pregnant I'm almost three weeks along."

At this point Charlie stood up in his chair and picked Pansy up and hugged her and kissed her on the lips shouting to everyone in the diner that he was going to be a daddy, Pansy laughed at his excitement, he looked years younger; his face all smiles his blue eyes shining with love and happiness. As they were eating Charlie asked her a question about the baby.

"So Pansy can we find out the sex of the baby or did you want to wait until it's born?"

"I am only like three weeks along you can't find out yet."

"Yes you can in the Wizarding world you can find out the sex of the baby a week after you become pregnant, please Pansy I want to know, can we please?"

"Yes Charlie after breakfast we can go I really want to know too."

They finished their breakfast and paid, as soon as they walked out of the diner they walked across the street to where to doctor was when they walked inside the nurse at the counter was laughing.

"Mr. Weasley don't tell me you hurt yourself again?"

"Nope not this time me and my new wife Pansy are here to find out the sex of our baby, I just found out about an hour ago."

"Well congratulations let me go get the doctor for you have a seat I will be back in a few minutes."

Pansy and Charlie sat down and waiting for the doctor to come out.

"What did she mean baby why are you always in here?"

"Well more often than not I am in here because training the dragons can be a difficult job, and you can get hurt."

"I don't want you to get hurt or killed Charlie promise me that you will be more careful I don't want my child to grow up without a father."

"I promise you Pansy; trust me it would take all the dragons in the world to keep me from you and my child."

She was about to respond back to his statement when the nurse came out and said the doctor will see you now. The nurse showed them to a room in the back of the doctor's office, so told Pansy to change into a patient gown and lay down on the bed that was in the room; she did so and laid down awaiting the doctor's arrival. When the doctor walked in he shook hands with Charlie and stuck his hand out for Pansy to shake introducing himself as Dr. Mitchell, he got to work right away taking out his wand.

"Now Pansy I need you to lay all the way back and lift up your shirt."

She followed his instructions and laid there breathing nervously; she was scared hoping that everything would be okay with the baby. He held his wand over her stomach and whispered a quick and painless spell; a blue light coming off of her.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Weasley you are expecting a healthy baby boy I can even tell you what he will look like when it comes out. Would you two like to know?"

Pansy and Charlie looked at each other before together answering yes.

"Well you will have a healthy bouncing baby boy with bright red hair like his father, and dark green eyes like his mother."

The doctor put away his wand handed Charlie the bill and walked out the door leaving the two future parents in the room alone.

"Oh my Charlie we are having a boy, oh baby I hope he is just like you, and I have name already picked but I want to run it by you first."

"I hope he is like me and you baby and whatever name you pick I know I would love it, what name do you have in mind?"

"Well I know you still miss your family but I want to name him Ron because he died saving my life and I want to honor him by naming our first son after him. Do you think that would be okay Charlie?"

"I think that's the perfect choice I know Ron would love it, and some day when he gets older we will tell him about the courageous man he was named after."

Pansy and Charlie kissed each other before she got dressed and the two of them walked out to pay and left the doctor's office full of smiles and excitement to tell everyone their news; but they decided to wait until they were back in England to tell everyone. When they got back to their home they both couldn't wait anymore and decided to cut their honeymoon short after all they were moving to Romania anyways they could just finish their honeymoon later. So they packed what they would need for the trip and flooed back to the house where everyone was. When they got there everyone was surprised to see them because their honeymoon wasn't supposed to be over for another week ½.

"What are you doing home guys did something happen?" asked Hermione

"Yes it did Hermione where is everyone at me and Charlie need to make an announcement?"

Hermione called everyone into the family room where Charlie and Pansy were waiting, Draco, Blaise, and Ginny looked just as surprised as Hermione was.

"I know everyone is probably wondering what we are doing back so early well me and Charlie have something to tell everyone, I will let him have the honor of telling everyone."

"Well guys, um.. Today at breakfast Pansy told me she is three weeks pregnant we are having a baby."

Everyone was so happy for the two of them and rushed over to them and started hugging them and asking them questions.

"Okay everyone will tell you everything we know. We found out we are having a boy with red like mine and dark green eyes like Pansy."

"Oh Charlie I am so happy for you guys I mean another red haired Weasley no matter how many of us were killed by the dark side you can never get rid of us." Said Ginny

"Yes I know Ginny and well Pansy decided what she wanted to name the baby, and I have completely agreed with her. Since Ron died saving her life she would like to honor him by naming our first son after him, what do you guys think about that?"

Both Charlie and Pansy were hoping with every ounce of them that Ginny and Hermione would be okay with that. Ginny answered right away with yes, but Hermione didn't answer right away.

"Hermione would you be okay with that I mean I know you guys were together for awhile I just want your opinion." Asked Pansy

"I think that it will be hard for awhile knowing there is a new Ron but the more I think about it Ron would have loved to know that a new Weasley would be named after him I think it is an awesome idea."

Pansy rushed forward and pulled Ginny and Hermione into a hug thanking them for allowing her to honor Ron like that. At the same time Draco and Blaise were shaking the hand of the expecting father Charlie. Pansy looked over at her two best friends and knew they would be good uncles, as would Ginny and Hermione as aunts. After everyone's excitement calmed down a bit the six of them decided to go into the kitchen and whip up a nice dinner and have a party in honor of Pansy and Charlie's news. When everyone had gotten their fill on dinner they went into the family room, the girls talking about clothing, and baby things, while the guys drank butterbeer and fire whiskey still congratulating Charlie. When everyone was done with celebrating the news they all went to bed. Since Charlie and Pansy came home early Draco and Ginny would be leaving early tomorrow morning for their honeymoon instead on next week. About 20 minutes after everyone went into their rooms the house was silent once again because every single person in the house had fallen asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

_**I Hope Everyone Liked This Chapter Sorry If It Took Awhile To Come Out Please Read And Review**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The Sear

It was about four in the morning when Draco was woken up by his new wife thrashing around in their bed screaming at the top of her lungs. He immediately turned on the light and came by her trying to wake her up after about five minutes of doing so she finally sat up in bed crying.

"Oh Draco is was horrible I had a dream that when we came back from our honeymoon that everyone was dead and we were the only ones left, and the people who killed everyone else were waiting for us to come home and killed you when they saw you. I mean it seemed so real I don't want that to happen please Draco I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry about anything honey nothing bad can happen the only people who know that we are here is the order and the other four come on baby try and go back to sleep."

"No Draco I am being serious about this I had a dream before it was Bill dying before he actually did, and when he did die it was just the same as in my dream I think I might be a sear."

"Have you told anyone else about this Ginny?"

"No I thought they would all think I was crazy please we have to tell everyone to leave this place isn't safe anymore, and we cannot tell anyone where we are going besides the people who live here please Draco just me on this."

"Okay come on baby we have to go wake up the others and tell them tonight so they can get some things together before we leave, and we still have to convince them they are in danger."

Draco and Ginny got up out of bed and walked across the hall to where Pansy and Charlie were staying and they walked right into the room and shook Charlie awake.

"Ginny what the hell I was sleeping what is so important that you needed to tell me tonight?"

"Charlie I had a dream that when me and Draco came back from our honeymoon everyone was dead and they were waiting for me and Draco and they killed him, please the six of us have to leave tonight and go somewhere where nobody knows where we are going."

"Gin Bug it was just a bad dream nothing is going to happen to us just go back to bed."

"No Charlie everyone is going to die I had a dream about Bill's death before it even happened and when he did die it was same as in my dream, I think I am developing the power of being a sear like great aunt Weasley. Please Charlie believe me."

"Fine I will believe you for now but when we leave if nothing has happened around the time you said it would I am coming back to the house is that understood?"

"Yes now please just get Pansy ready while me and Draco go wake up Hermione and Blaise."

Charlie watched Ginny leave the room and decided for now he would play along he turned to his sleeping wife and shook her awake lightly explaining to her everything that was going on and she seemed to believe Ginny completely and got out of bed right away and started getting dressed. At the same time Draco and Ginny were trying to wake up Hermione and Blaise who were in a deep sleep. Finally he just jumped on Blaise and shook him as hard as he could, making Blaise jolt awake right away.

"What the fuck are you doing on top of me?"

"Get up and get Hermione up we have to get out of here now we are all in danger Ginny had a dream I guess she is a sear and she saw that we were all going to die in one week and we have to get out of here right away."

"Are you being serious or are you just fucking with me like you used to do?"

"Do I look like I am fucking with you Blaise we are to leave now get your wife up and meet us downstairs when you guys have packed some things."  
Draco walked out of the room with Ginny and into their room to get their bags which were already packed for the honeymoon. About 20 minutes later Blaise and Hermione walked downstairs Hermione looked scared Blaise looking pissed and tired. Next came Pansy who had the same look of terror on her face as Pansy and Charlie who had a mix of anger and confusion.

"Okay Ginny where are we going to go?" asked Hermione

"I don't know but we have to think of some place I don't want to be here anymore because sometimes my dreams happen earlier or later then I dream them so for all I know it could happen in an hour or a month from now I just know we have to leave this place now."

The six adults sat their thinking about some place they could go when Hermione had a good idea.

"Oh I don't know why I didn't think of it before my parents have a home in Ireland we would go there on vacation and I am sure we can put a charm on the house so nobody knows where it is."

"That is a good idea Hermione come on lets apparate there now since we all have our things." Said Draco

So all at once they all apparated out of the house and landed in front of a tall white house surrounded by trees and a small lake. It seemed like there wasn't another house around for miles.

"I am sure we will be safe here there isn't another house for about ten miles, and we can charm it to where nobody can see the house or the surrounding area like the lake so we can still go swimming and everything."

Everyone agreed with her and the boys started to perform the charms while the girls inside got rid of the dust and uncovered the furniture and picked out the rooms. Ginny went into a room that was painted red with black trimming she took her and Draco's suitcases and started to empty them into the cabinets and drawers. Draco walked into the room not too late after she finished unpacking. He walked over to her and wrapped his long arms around her bringing Ginny close to him as she started crying.

"Ginny baby don't worry you did the right thing you got all of us out of house before any danger could come to us, we will be fine now."

"I know it just scared me to know that I was coming so close to losing the rest of the family I have I don't know what I would have done with myself."

"Well thankfully you don't have to worry about that anymore and if anything does happen I will be here with you and I will help you through it I am your husband now it is my job to protect you."

"Draco I know it may be too soon to say it but I have too I love you Draco."

"I don't think it is too soon and I love you too Ginny forever."

The couple kissed softly and went into the family room to wait for the other four to come down the stairs.

At the same time as they walked downstairs Hermione and Blaise were in their room putting away their things. Their room was dark blue with dark wood dressers and cabinets.

"Hermione do you really think we are in danger or do you think it is Ginny's overactive imagination?"

"I think she is being truthful I don't have any reason not to believe her Blaise I know you may think this is weird but I don't think she would make something like this up."

"Well we will see anyways now that we unpacked let's go downstairs and meet up with everyone."

Blaise and Hermione walked downstairs and sat down with Draco and Ginny still waiting on Pansy and Charlie. In their room Charlie was sitting there with his head in his hands.

"Baby what is wrong are you okay, Charlie please answer me?"

"I'm sorry baby this is just so much for me to handle I know she isn't making it up I just don't want to admit it I mean who wants to admit that they knew their sister would probably turn out to be a sear. I knew it was a possibility I just didn't want it to be true she has already gone through so much."

"Baby it will be okay trust me I am sure everyone will be fine we are safe here, I know it I can feel it but come on baby I think everyone is downstairs waiting for us to join them so let's go."

Charlie and Pansy walked downstairs to where the group was well at least Ginny and Hermione because Draco and Blaise were having a tough time trying to turn on the TV set, they finally figured it out and seemed really into it before Hermione turned it off.

"Now boys you will have plenty of time to watch the damn telly but for now it is still seven in the morning and I am still tired we should all go to bed and when we wake up after we are resting we should sit down and talk about the food plans and what we are going to do, do you guys agree?"

Everyone answered with a "Yes" and went back upstairs into their room and promptly fell back asleep.

_Hope you like this chapter I decided to add a little conflict into the story please read and review_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

New Life for the Time Being

Hermione Zabini awoke in the afternoon to a different surrounding than she remembered when she fell asleep, then all the sudden it all came rushing back to her Ginny waking her up with her vision. She looked over to her left to see Blaise still sleeping peacefully not a care in the world. She leaned over to him and started tapping her finger on his forehead; he was trying to swat it away before he woke up on the fifth tap.

"Hermione is there some reason you are trying to wake me up so bloody early?

"Yes there is Blaise I couldn't sleep anymore and I didn't want to be awake alone I am still scared from last night. I know in my heart that Ginny is telling the truth it wasn't a dream it was real and well to be honest I am terrified."

"Trust me Hermione we have nothing to worry about okay sure she may have been telling the truth but we aren't there anymore we are safe and out oh harms way. Now please baby let me go back to sleep."

"Blaise it is One in the afternoon I mean half the day is wasted come on get up please we still have to go to the store and get some food and we have to get all the furniture uncovered and clean this place up."

Blaise finally looked his wife in the eyes and knew that no matter what he tried to do he wouldn't be able to go back to bed, so with a slightly irritated groan he got out of bed. After he drug himself out of bed he put on some muggle jeans and a muggle t-shirt and walked downstairs to see Draco sitting there dressed the same as him; with some coffee waiting for him on the counter.

"Figured Hermione would get you up early like Gin did so I made some coffee for you."

"You always come through for me Dray, man we really got our hands full with these two Griffs don't we?"

"Yes we do my dear friend and Charlie had his hands full with Pansy and their child, man Pansy is going to be a mom, hopefully she will be better parents to her child than hers' were too her."

"Oh she will be I can tell and we will be the best damn uncles ever if I do say so myself."

"You and Draco won't be alive to be uncles if you don't get your asses to work my dear."

"Hermione I was just having my coffee don't worry I will get to work in a few minutes, now come here I didn't get my morning kiss."

Hermione walked over to Blaise and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him firmly on the lips. Draco looked at them and smirked.

"Get a room Blaise I don't need to see that."

At that very moment his own wife walked down the stairs and kissed him on the lips before lightly smacking him.

"Shut up Draco and leave them alone, come on finish your coffee you, Blaise, and Charlie have to start cleaning around here while us girls go to the store and get some food."

Pansy and Charlie chose that moment to come down the stairs ready for whatever the day threw at them. The guys stood up and stretched their muscles out before they started moving the furniture, and the girls got their purses and headed into the garage where Hermione's parents had kept an old car. The girls kissed their husbands goodbye before leaving all the while hoping and praying they didn't destroy the house while they were gone.

Once the three girls got to the store at 2:00pm they got out of the car and got a cart.

"Hermione I just thought of a problem with shopping."

"What's the problem Ginny?"

"Well before we left we didn't ask the boys what they wanted I mean you have been married for like three weeks, Pansy and Charlie have been married a week and me and Draco just got married yesterday, we don't know what our husbands like."

"Well girls I have lived with Draco and Blaise for years I know what they like and Ginny you have lived with Charlie for your whole life we are set."

"See Ginny we will be fine Pansy will tell us what Draco and Blaise like and you can tell her what Charlie likes."

The girls walked into the store and started walking around picking out things they knew the boys would like and also some things they knew that they themselves would like. About three hours later they were all set they got a ton of meat and pork also some pasta, ice cream, breakfast foods, and some snacks. They started the ten minute ride back to the house they parked the car and started walking some of the things into the house stopping dead in their tracks the house looked amazing. They in three hours had managed to get every piece of furniture uncovered and all surfaces cleaned and dusted. They then looked at the couch and saw all three boys completely crashed dead asleep. They all looked at each other before decided that while they were sleeping they would cook dinner for the boys since it was going on 5:30pm. They finished putting all the food away before deciding on Three Cheese Tortellini for dinner with garlic bread and some Caesar Salad. About an hour later they had everything down and set up on the table before Hermione went to wake the boys.

"Blaise baby it is time to wake up us girls made dinner for you guys, come on Blaise wake up."

"Mhmh Hermione when did you get back?"

"We got back an hour ago and made some Three Cheese Tortellini for you guys come on baby get up."

Blaise stood up and wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her on the lips you made one of the favorite dishes I am guessing you learned that from Pansy Huh?"

"Yup now come on let's wake up the other two and go eat."

Hermione walked over to Charlie and tapped him on the shoulder to get him up and he woke up instantly; however Draco was harder to get up Blaise finally had to jump on him to get him up and after that the was up right away. Everyone walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table and started to dig in right away. Within twenty minutes everyone was filled to the hilt with the Italian dish. All six of them quickly finished the cleaning the dishes before retiring to the living room for a bit before going to bed. Hermione was sitting there just thinking when she heard a tap on the window, she walked over to the window and their was an owl with a note attacked to it. She took the letter from the owl and tossed it a small treat, it was addressed to her, and so she opened it and read it to the group.

Hermione,

I don't know how you guys knew but thank god you got of the house someone who we trusted not sure who yet let some Death Eaters into the house and they completely destroyed the inside of the house, and all three of the bedrooms you guys were staying in were messed up like you wouldn't believe. Some of the order has no doubt in their minds that you six would have been killed had they found you there. Don't send a letter back and don't let anyone know where you are please just stay where you are and I will send another letter when it is safe for you to come back.

N. Tonks

Hermione looked at everyone after they heard the letter, they were looking back and forth between each other's faces and Ginny's face who at this point had gone completely white. The guys minus Draco sat there in amazement because they didn't believe Ginny until now. Finally Pansy spoke first.

"Ginny we all owe you our lives I am so glad that you had that dream when you did because if it was later we would all be dead right now."

"I am glad that I had the dream when I did too, see Charlie I told you I wasn't making it up and now you owe me your life."

"Thanks for reminding me Gin Bug now I will be forever in debt to you my little sister."  
Draco sat there through this conversation laughing slightly and the sibling fight they were having and for the first time sitting there and really being thankful for finding a new family that was much nicer than his last family. The six of the sat down and starting watching a TV show before they went to bed. About an hour later Hermione put her head on his shoulder and yawned before closing her eyes for a few minutes. Blaise looked at her and knew she needed some sleep and he could tell Pansy needed some sleep as well she really did need to rest she couldn't get sick it wouldn't be good for the baby, also Ginny had already fallen asleep on Draco's shoulder.

"Alright boys pretty much all our wives are sleeping so I say let's crash for the night."

"Yeah you are right Blaise I don't even want to wake Ginny up so I am just going to carry her up I'll see you guys in the morning."

Charlie and Blaise said goodnight to Draco and then Charlie and Pansy walked out next into their room. Finally Blaise looked down to Hermione before kissing her cheek and picking her up and walking towards their room.

"Blaise what are you doing I am still awake?"

"I know I just wanted to carry you is that so damn bad?"

"No it's not please continue."

"Okay baby let's get changed for bed."

Hermione and Blaise walked into their room and changed into their nightclothes and laid down in the bed and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The next morning Draco woke up after being whacked in the face by his sleeping wife, after that he could not fall back asleep. So he decided to go downstairs and get something to eat since he was up and all. After he got dressed he walked into the kitchen and put some coffee on, after a few minutes he heard two of the bedroom doors open upstairs, and a few tired looking Blaise walk in followed by an equally tired Pansy.

"How did I know that you two would be the ones to wake up first?" said Draco

"Well for starters when we were in school you would always make the coffee for me and Pansy, by the way why is your face all red?"

"My lovely wife decided to whack me across the bloody face in her sleep. So now I have this mark on my face ha-ha when she sees it she is going to fell so bad."

Blaise laughed along with Draco before walking over to the bathroom to relieve himself.

"Now Draco don't be so mean I am sure she didn't mean it although she could have done it on purpose he-he wouldn't that be funny huh Dray?"

"No it wouldn't be contrary to popular belief by Hermione I don't like being hit in the face, anyways how is your pregnancy coming along?"

"It's going good I am glad we got out of that house at least I know that my baby will be safe and nothing will happen to him."

"Pans can I tell you something and I swear to god you cannot tell Blaise because he will tell Hermione because that boy tells her everything."

"Yeah of course Dray go ahead and tell me."

"I'm scared shitless Pans I am falling in love with Ginny and I don't know what the hell to do I mean I have never been in love before I mean I have never been in love before I would always date a girl for a few months then dump her I never stayed with them too long. What should I do, I mean should I tell her or should I wait until she says it god I don't like feeling this way at all."

"Draco Malfoy I am so proud of you I have never known you to truly love any girl except your mother I think you should tell Ginny though because she probably needs to hear it after losing her entire family cept' for Charlie."

"You are wrong Pansy I loved my mother and of course I love you, you are the closest thing to a sister I have, thanks for the advice I am going to go tell her right now."

Before she could even respond to him, he was flying up the stairs into his bedroom. When Draco walked into the bedroom Ginny was there still fast asleep he walked over to her and tapped her on the nose until she woke up.

"Hey Draco what time did you get up, and why is your face all red. Oh no I didn't hit you did I damn I knew it I can tell by the look on your face I used to hit Hermione all the time when she would come to stay with us and she would be sleeping in the bed with me she would wake up all the time with bruises and well you get the point."

"Ginny I have to tell you something and please don't say anything until I get it all out. Okay I was just downstairs talking with Pansy and I told her I was scared shitless because of what I was feeling for you. Well you see in school I was the type to date someone for two months sleep with them and that was it I would brake up with them and never give them a second glance again. Now there has only been two girls in my life to ever be loved by me of course my mother and then Pansy because she is like my sister just like how Hermione is a sister too you. Well what I am trying to say is Ginny I don't know how I don't know when all I know is that every single day that passes by I am falling more and more in love with you and it scares me because I was taught not to feel this way and I just wanted to let you know that I Draco Malfoy and in love with you Ginny Malfoy, okay you can talk now."

" First off Draco I am proud of you I know that took a lot for you to come up here and say this too me and I really appreciate it a lot. Also it is hard for me to love someone now because I don't want them to leave me like my family did but I know in my heart that you wouldn't do that to me, so Draco um.. I love you too."

Draco just looked into her eyes and leaned forwards and pressed his lips to hers; their lips staying attached to each other's lips until Ginny pulled away and laid back down on the bed with Draco. Not sleeping anymore just laying there in each other's arms.

Downstairs Blaise finished his coffee and went upstairs to wake up his wife, when he got into the room he noticed she wasn't in the bed but the light for the bathroom was on.

"Hermione baby are you in there?"

"Yeah Blaise I will be right out go sit on the bed I have something to tell you."

He sat down on the bed like a good little boy and waited for Hermione to come out and tell him her news; he didn't have to wait long.

"Okay Blaise well I was just in the bathroom and well Pansy and Charlie are going to have a playmate who is a couple of month younger than them I am pregnant."

At this statement Blaise stood up and promptly fainted causing a loud thud that was heard throughout the entire house. The door was flung open to show Draco and Ginny standing there trying not to laugh.

"What happened to Blaise?" asked Ginny

"Well I just told him that he is going to be a daddy and he passed out, I mean if I knew he was going to do this I would have never told him oh god he probably hates me now."

"Hermione trust me I am Blaise's best friend he doesn't hate you he loves you."

"Yes he does I saw the look on his face before he passed out he was a pissed off look, I know what I saw Draco he doesn't want to have kids with me."

Before anyone could say anything Hermione took off running ignoring the calls from Pansy and a now awake Charlie in the kitchen and flung open the door and ran towards the lake. Back in her and Blaise's room he was starting to come too when he did he jumped up and flipped his head around looking for his wife.

"Where is Hermione, where did she go?"

"Dude Blaise she ran out of the house, she thinks you are pissed at her and don't want have kids with her."

"Shit that is not why I looked pissed its not that I don't want to have kids its just I finally found love and now I have to share it with someone else I don't want wanna."

"Oh Blaise stop being such a little kid and suck it up and go find Hermione."

Blaise took their advice and ran after Hermione stopping in the kitchen to ask Pansy and Charlie if they had seen her, they did see her and told him she ran out to the lake. Blaise ran out the door and started running right to the lake only to find Hermione lying there in a curled up ball and bawling her eyes out.

"Hermione I need to talk to you baby."

"I have nothing to say to you Blaise I saw the look on your face you don't want to have kids with me, and you aren't happy that I am pregnant."

"Hermione even if I didn't want to have kids with you, you should know that wouldn't matter because we have to have two kids within our first three years of marriage."

"Oh Yeah I forgot about that, but still you didn't have to look so grossed out, I mean do you really not want this baby?"

"It's not that I don't want this baby it's just that I wanted some more alone time with you before we have kids I mean I just got you now I have to share you with someone else."

"That is the reason you were mad baby? Oh honey you don't have to worry about sharing me, well I mean yes you will be sharing with me our child but I have enough love in me to give it too both of you baby."

"Wow we are corny Hermione but I know what you are saying I am sorry for making it seem bigger than it really is, I love you baby."

"It's okay Blaise and I love you too, come on baby let's go back inside and see everyone else."

Blaise and Hermione walked back inside where everyone else was sitting around eating a snack. The other four looked at the couple walking back into the house. Draco was the first one to start talking to Hermione and Blaise.

"Everything okay with you guys?"

"Yeah we are fine me and Blaise just had to talk things through and we are okay now."

"Good because I hate seeing my best mate all depressed and shit ha-ha it doesn't suit him very well."

Blaise looked at him and glared.

"Well mate if I remember correctly you spent most of your time at Hogwarts a depressed, angry little boy."

"I was never a little boy I may have been depressed and angry but I was never little."

Hermione and Ginny looked at their husbands acting like little kids and laughed Pansy and Charlie soon joined in the laughter causing Blaise and Draco to stop their argument and look at everyone who was laughing at them.

"Ginny you better run because I am coming after you."

Ginny took off running as Draco came after her; he finally caught up to her and started tickling her making her squeal in delight. After about five minutes he finally stopped and they both walked back over to the group. The group then sat down in the family room and watched T.V. for about an hour or two before everyone noticed Blaise and Hermione had left the room. Within minutes of them noticing them gone they could hear moaning coming from upstairs everyone laughing knowing what Hermione and Blaise had left to do. Pansy was asleep on Charlie's shoulder the pregnancy was taking a toll on her body. Ginny was wide awake and not tired.

"Hey Draco baby want to go swimming for a bit?"

"Sure let's go change into our swim suits."

She then ran up the stairs to get her swimsuit all the sudden Draco, Charlie, and a wide awake Pansy heard screaming, and Blaise and Hermione laughing; then Ginny screaming "Oh my eyes I am scarred for life". Draco called upstairs and asked what the hell was going on.

"Well Mate your wife was walking into the bathroom where I was going to get into the shower with my wife and I think she saw more of me and Hermione than she ever wanted too." Said Blaise still unable to stop laughing. Then Draco saw his wife standing in the corner of the hallway with a bright red face.

"Well baby at least your face matches your hair now."

"Shut it Draco I am going to go change then I will be out, oh yeah Hermione did you and Blaise want to come swimming with me and Dray?"

"Yeah we will just give us a few minutes to get changed."

Ginny asked Pansy and Charlie as well but they declined they were tired and were going to go take a nap before dinner. Soon the four were changed and were walking to the lake where as soon as they got there Draco pushed Ginny in with her clothes still on. She in turn did the same the Draco pulling him in. Blaise and Hermione simply walked into the water like normal people. Soon normalcy was gone when they started to have a splash fight in the water. Eventually Draco and Ginny went back inside to get something to eat leaving Hermione and Blaise outside in the water.

"Hermione I love you."

"I love you too Blaise, hey baby have you ever had sex in the water?"

"No I haven't but I am guessing I am going to find out aren't I?"

"Yes you are he-he."

Hermione moved his swimtrucks down so his penis was hanging out and she moved over the bottoms to her swimsuit and slipped him inside of her and wrapped her legs around his waist. Blaise then swam over to the big rock that was in the lake and rested Hermione up against it as he thrusted into her. They then made passionate love for the second time that day whispering sweet words into each other's ear. After they were finished making love they fixed their swimsuits and went back inside where Draco was in the kitchen laughing with Ginny.

"Wow Blaise you have some very strong thrusts there." Laughed Draco

"What the hell Malfoy you were watching us?"

"Well so sorry Blaise when I see something interesting I like to watch and Hermione don't worry Ginny wont get mad at me because she was watching too."  
"GINNY"

"I'm sorry Hermione it was interesting like my dimwitted husband said."  
Hermione and Blaise just laughed and said it was okay before going upstairs to change.

"Hey Gin I resent being called dimwitted I am very smart."  
"Sure baby then why did it take you a few minutes to say anything back?"

"Shut up you."

Eventually everyone was awake and eating dinner. They had some of the frozen pizza Hermione had bought and everyone loved it. After dinner the six of them cleaned the kitchen and then retired into the family room for some T.V. before going off and doing their own things. Soon Draco and Ginny went into their room for some alone time as did Pansy and Charlie. Hermione and Blaise walked outside and just sat there watching the stars.

"Wow it is so beautiful up here I used to love to come here with my parents."

"Yes the sky is beautiful and so are you Hermione."

"You are so lucky Hermione you are absolutely beautiful and you had parents that actually loved you."

"Thank you for telling me you think I am beautiful Blaise and don't worry about turning out like your dad you wont I know you will be an amazing dad."

"I hope so but anyways come on baby lets go inside and go to bed I am tired now."

Hermione and Blaise walked into to the silent house knowing the other four had come to bed for the night. So they walked into the house and did what everyone else was doing slept.

_The next chapter is going to jump ahead to Pansy having her and Charlie's baby_

_Hope you liked this chapter sorry if it was a little corny between Hermione and Blaise they are just my favorite coupling_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Pansy and Charlie's Baby

_Eight Months Later_

"CHARLIE I NEED YOU NOW"

That was all that everyone heard through the entire house on Saturday morning, when everyone heard Pansy screaming they all followed Charlie to his bedroom. When they walked into the room there was Pansy lying on the bed screaming in pain.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Charlie I think the baby is coming oh my god it hurts so bad Charlie help me."

"Baby come on you need to calm down try to relax."

"Are you fucking insane relax, RELAX you are a bloody idiot you try going through what I am going through right now, you bloody bastard you did this to me."

Everyone just stood there and watched the scene in front of them not knowing what to do; all the sudden they heard a pop in the other room and in came a medi-witch.

"How the hell did you get in here?" asked Charlie

"Dumbledore set up a spell that when Pansy went into labor I would be summoned to come deliver the baby, now if you don't mind I would like to help your wife I am sure she is in pain."

She then went about shooing out everyone except Charlie and got to work. The four remaining people went into the other room all they could hear was Pansy screaming.

"Blaise I don't wanna have a kid now I don't want it I don't want to be in pain like she is."

"Baby you don't have a choice that baby is going to come out of you in about a month you will be fine we will work through this."

Hermione finally agreed with him and then they sat there like Draco and Ginny awaiting the arrival of the newest Weasley. They didn't have to wait long with the help of potions the baby was born in about two hours they could tell the baby was here because he was screaming. Finally the door opened and Charlie walked out in his arms was a baby boy with bright red hair with green eyes. Hermione and Ginny ran over to Charlie and started smiling and awing at the baby; he just cooed at them and smiled a toothless grin.

"Who wants to hold him first?" asked Charlie

"I do, I want to see my new nephew." Answered Ginny

She then took the baby from Charlie and held it in her arms smiling at him and playing with his fingers.

"Hi Ronnie how are you welcome to the family, you know when you get older you will have everyone telling you about your uncle you are named after, he was the best guy ever."

Charlie, Hermione, and even Blaise had a few tears in their eyes knowing that Ron died to save the little guy's mother. After another five minutes Ginny turned to Hermione and handed her the baby.

"You try holding him you will have one of your own in a month."

Hermione took little Ron and held him ever so delicately she just stood there holding the baby and smiling down at him and playing with his little fingers and laughing at his big toothless grin.

"Charlie I have to say I thought that when you had him he would look just like you and Pansy but he looks like a carbon copy of Ron, I think he would be proud to have this guy named after him."

"Thanks Hermione I think he is going to turn out just like his uncles, then again if he turns out like Fred and George we will have some problems, well as much as I know you want to see him all night I think I should take him to see Pansy she needs to spend some more time with him."

With that said Charlie took Ronnie out of Hermione's arms and walked out of the room.

It had been a couple a weeks since the birth of Ron and everyone and even Draco had falling in love with him. In the couple weeks he had been alive his hair and already started to grow in even more than it had when he was born. His hair was now a dark auburn color and his eyes bright green with specks of black in them. Pansy and Charlie's times was now spent playing with their son and smiling and kissing each other still amazed they were able to make something so beautiful.

One night before dinner Ginny stood up in front of everyone with an announcement.

"Everybody the Medi-witch was here to see me last night and well she told me some good news I am pregnant and I'm due in seven months."

"Ginny this is so cool we will all have kids within the same age range, Pansy's son will be eight months older than yours and mine will be nine months older that yours. So if it works out the right way all three of ours kids will be going into their first year of school together."

"Wrong Hermione all four of ours kids."

"What do you mean all four of our kids Gin?"

"Well me and Draco are having twins, we found out it is going to be two boys. We have decided on Fred and George, so Charlie you don't have to worry about Ron turning out like them because there will already ones. Hermione have you Blaise thought of what to name your kid, and do you know what you are having yet?"

"Yes and we are proud to say that we are having a little girl the first one in the family. We are naming her after my mother her name will be Angelica Zabini."

"That is such a pretty name Hermione wow can you believe it, it seems like only yesterday we were sitting in classes at Hogwarts, well five of us were I forgot of the old man Charlie ha-ha."

"I know it is hard for me to believe too, you know what is even harder for me to believe?"

"What is that Pansy?"

"Well like almost three years ago we were in school and Draco, Blaise and I hated you Hermione and we hated Ginny and her entire family."

"Yeah I remember when I slapped Draco in third year let me tell you that was the highlight of the whole entire year."

"Yeah I sure it was I was feeling it for the next couple of days." Interrupted Draco

The group sat there with little Ron and talked about the past and the future of their lives. About an hour later Pansy decided she was tired so Ron, Charlie, and Pansy went upstairs to go to bed. The remaining four weren't tired so they put in a horror movie to watch. Every once and awhile Hermione and Ginny jumped at the movie holding onto Draco and Blaise even more than they were at the start of the movie. Eventually Draco and Ginny turned in for the night leaving Blaise and Hermione sitting there still not tired. They decided to watch another movie they went for a comedy this time a classic; named "The Animal House" they laughed through the entire thing finally finishing it and now they decided they were tired. They walked around the house and turned off every light before walking up the stairs into their room.

"Night Hermione I love you."

"Goodnight Blaise I love you too I will see in you in the morning."

Blaise and Hermione kissed goodnight then slowly fell asleep peacefully.

_I am running out of ideas for this story so the next chapter will jump a month to when Hermione gives birth. Then the next chapter after that will jump eight months until Ginny gives birth after that I should have more ideas to finish the story I think there will be three or four more chapters_

_Please read and review_


End file.
